the_guild_of_elyssifandomcom-20200213-history
Caris Jarasia
History Caris is the youngest of three children to be born into the monster hunting family of the Jarasians. A well respected but small clan who hunt large beasts and take their hide and bone and other such parts and turn them into useful parts. From a young age Caris had always trouble keeping up with his siblings, who were always much stronger than him and were the pride of the family. It wasn't that he was ignored, it was just that his siblings constantly did things...better. There was one exception to however, Caris' grandfather always seemed to give the young Sari comfort, encouraging him not to try harder, but smarter. Besides this, Caris' grandfathered told the boy tales of the great land of Vry'chios, a forgotten realm that his grandfather claimed existed despite all the critics denying any such world existed. Vry'chios was a land far beyond the distant sun, far beyond the horizon. His grandfather claimed to have seen but a glimpse in the underground and underwater ruins he himself had explored as a guild member in his youth, as he had been one of the earlier members of the organization. His colleges however, had laughed him out of the institution, insisting such a world couldn't exist. Caris always believed his grandfather and even to this day, wants to find CVy'chios and prove it really did exist. As a result of his grandfather's guidance, Caris began to do his best to educate himself and develop tools to help him fight. Instead of relying on pure muscle and strength to help with the hunts, Caris became a maker of poisons and he poltice's to heal and cripple friends and foes alike. The poisons he applied to his trident and used them to slow down his foes. Taking down giant beasts in raids and saving allies alike. When not in use, Caris' brews can be found along the bandolier on his chest. Caris also studied tactics, using brains over brawn in combat in order to get the edge. He wasn't afraid to fight dirty if need be, using his natural northern Sarian strength but enhancing it with strategy and smart maneuvers. Caris also studied ruins and architecture that his father had always been telling him about. Hoping to one day plunge into the depths of the world his grandfather had explained. However, Caris did not want to spend the rest of his life risking it in raids against sea monsters like the rest of his family. He knew his tricks would fail him eventually and his grandfather's stories of history and ruins filled his heart. determined to follow in his Grandfather's footsteps, Caris set out from his home to become an explorer. Character Personality Caris as a person is a loud and amiable, someone you likely can hear long before you can even see them. Talking to others is a second nature of sorts, and his attitude is hopeful to the point one could almost call naivety. Somewhat Brash, Caris has a tendency of acting first and thinking about the consequences much later than tolerable for important choices. Despite being a very emotional person, Caris actually has a very thick skin, and can tolerate more verbal abuse than he'd like to admit. When he is pushed over the edge however, Caris' anger burns brightly and quickly. If there's one thing that can push him over the edge with enough prodding, it's speaking ill of his grandfather's legacy. Caris believes in his grandfather's tales whole heartedly, and his primary reasoning for becoming an explorer besides his wanderlust is to prove to the world that his grandfather wasn't just some crazy old fish who concocted some old wives tale. Orientation Skills & Weapon Relationships Guild Accomplishments